I'll Be Yours, Too
by lovingyouforever-hearts
Summary: post-BD.Nessie turns 1 but Edward DIES! Jacob is accused but no1 believes him.Bella goes in2 "zombie" state lke in NM till she meets a new newborn who slowly makes his way 2 her heart...who is this newcomer? and is he good?
1. Prologue

Chapter 1- Prologue

Bella's POV

So this is death... Finding out that someone, someone who you knew and you loved...was dead. Someone you would give your soul up for. Someone whom you treasured above your own life, beyond anything else. Someone whom you loved. It hurt a lot more than if you yourself were the one hurting, or the one who were lying still, cold; pieces of yourself strewn around. And then burnt.

I felt like I was the one killed, tortured, so savagely and mercilessly by the gutless murderer, who killed... him.

My other half, my lover, my vampire, my soulmate--His name was Edward.

It hurt me more than the time I left, I remember, that time so dark, that night so moonless... the period where I was in an extremely depressed state... Where there was a hole in my chest... until the person who'd killed my soulmate healed it slowly... And when I saw him again, MY him, MY soulmate, on the verge of death, it was like the hole had never been there before. And I'd saved him from death.

But now...

I couldn't.

I didn't.

Death was right there beside me, lying soundlessly.

I could've saved him.

I wonder why I ran away instead.


	2. 2: Prepared

Chapter 2 - Prepared...

Bella's POV

"Oh, Nessie! Look what you've done... Never mind, Auntie Alice'll fix that... After she kills me.." I mused, standing over the remains of my cute daughter, Renesmee's dress which she took a crayon and drew over. The dress was a pastel, light satin dress which I knew nothing about except it costed about a few thousand dollars and was designer, obviously. She was wearing it for her birthday at night.

She drew her full lips into a pout. "But Mommy, I don't like this dress." She touched my cheek, and she showed me images of the dress -- bright yellow, hunched, and u-g-l-y. I laughed.

"Nessie--" I paused, laughing, "Yellow is horrible, ain't it? Tell that to Jacob, he wears yellow SHORTS!"

"Jakey! No Jacob!" She giggled again. It was a pretty, giggly, sound.

I laughed, too. Then I briefly picked her up by the waist and ran--with supernatural inhuman vampire speed-- to the Cullens' house. Edward was awaiting us there.

I gave him a peck on the lips, smiling. "Edward."

"Bella," he said, smiling crookedly, my favorite smile on him. "Nessie," he said, picking her up and spinning her with his arms. Renesmee giggled, a high, clear sound. It made everyone awaiting us smile.

Someone shrieked. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN CULLEN!!" It was Alice. Of course. I sneaked a tiny smile. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THE DRESS?!"

"Don't blame me, Alice," I said, smiling.

Renesmee giggled again. She touched Alice's forehead, still in Edward's arms. "Auntie Alice, I don't like this dress." She said it in a clear voice with perfect grammar and intonation even though she was just ... a year old. Well, technically, a year old. But her slender, perfect body were of a six-year-old's, her voice, high and shrill, but an adult's. And still perfectly cute. "It is horribly ugly."

Alice smiled, and said, "Aw, Nessie, sweetie, it's alright. Just a dress. And a perfectly unsuitable outfit." She tsk-ed. She arched her perfect eyebrows at me. I grinned at her. Alice cooed, "Come, Nessie, to your dressing room in the main house, would you?" Nessie giggled and touched her cheek to say yes. Nessie had two closets, and they were bigger than twice of me and Edward's room.

Edward put Nessie down and kissed her forehead. He turned to me. "Bella," he started, "I left something in the cottage, will you do the honors to come and accompany me, please?" His eyes did that smoldering thing, and I was more than willing to go with him. I sneaked a smile. It meant private time.

"Sure, why wouldn't I?"

"I'm sure you would, Bella," Edward said, smiling crookedly. "Come." He held out his white hand to me. I took it.

Then we ran.

* * *

Edward's POV

When we reached the cottage, mere seconds later, Bella grabbed my arm and we made out on the couch. **A/N : GUILTY PLEASURE !! **It was absolutely... exhilarating, as it always was. It was nighttime then. I'd spent most of the day getting the house ready while Renesmee and Bella spent it at the cottage so as to surprise Nessie later.

"Mmm," I moaned, between kisses.

It was absolutely wonderful. I stroked Bella's white chiffon dress while we did it.

Just then...

I pulled back. "Bella..."

"Hmm?"

"There's someone here to see you."

_Yo, Eddie _

_ Where is Nessie?_

It was Jacob's voice calling my mind.

Then came a knock on the door. 1,2,3, I counted. Then the door came flying open, a muscly figure standing in the doorway. "Sorry," h e s a i d sheepishly.

"Jacob!" Bella ran to him, giving him a bear hug. Jacob looked suffocated but he gave in to the hug anyway. I felt intensely green with envy, but I didn't show it because Jacob was the one to save Bella's life when I couldn't. And also because he'd imprinted on my daughter. He loved her.

_ Jealous, much?_

Jacob snickered.

Wait, Edward, I wanted to tell you something.. I'm really sorry about our fight the other day. I didn't mean those words.

"Jacob, Nessie is at Carlisle's house." Translation : Me and Bella want private time. "But it's okay, anyway. No damage. We're brothers, after all, eh?"

Jacob smirked knowingly. "Yeah, we are. Oh I get it. Sure, sure. You two kids have fun..."

Bella laughed. "Bye, Jake. Oh and by the way, a person YOU're calling a kid here is about 90 years older than you." Me.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Whatever." In his mind, he added, _Can't wait to see Nessie! And, Edward, if you're reading my mind, stop it. _

"I can't stop it," I said, "it's part of who I am."

_ Well TOO BAD ._

I smiled.

"Edward," Bella called my name, "I've got to get going. Alice'll be done dressing Nessie up, like, five seconds later. Sorry, baby." She gave me a peck on my lips. She waved her goodbye to Jacob and ran out.

"Bye, Bella! See you later. Love you..."

A phone rang, it was Jacob's. He talked for a while, lots of "umms" and "okays" and "whatevers". "Wait, Bella," It was Jacob. "I've got to go back to La Push for a minute. Seth told me something's up. See you later with Nessie?"

* * *

Bella's POV

"Yeah, don't forget." Jacob turned into a wolf, then bounded back to La Push.

"I'll come with you," Edward offered.

"No, you have to g e t the cottage ready for Nessie's present!"

"Alright. See you later."

I ran back to the house. I reached the house a minute later.

Nessie ran out to greet us, wearing a pale pink silk dress, gathered at her waists and let loose below. It was beautiful, even to me. "Mommy!"

"Nessie," I crooned. "Nessie, Nessie, Nessie. You look beautiful!"

Nessie giggled. "You look pwetty Mommy!" I smiled and said "Thank you, honey.

"Happy Birthday," I said, "present's later, kay?"

"Sure Mommy. Thank you." Then I heard footsteps and saw a fire blazing in the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Twilight…Stephenie Meyer does..get it?

**A/N: This is gonna be my 1****st**** chapter so pls comment…constructive stuff are most welcome..uhm…Enjoy! ~ Fika**

* * *

Bella's POV

Renesmee's eyes followed mine and shock was clearly written on her face. "Stay here" I said as I went out the door towards the fire.

The scene was horrific. The fire was blazing as if it had a mind of its own. Then, horror struck me when I saw Edward's face in the fire. As he lay there, even in the heat of the inferno he managed to mouth the words ;

"I love you,"

"No, it couldn't be" I thought aloud while shaking my head slowly at first then gradually I shook my head so fast that I became a bit dizzy. I stood there like a statue. What kind of a monster would do such a thing! Edward was the love of my life, my daughter's father, my own guardian angel, my everything......

Mine.

I could feel the lump in my throat forming. I couldn't hold the sobs in so I didn't although the tears never came because vampires can't cry. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground. I tried holding myself in but failed.

Suddenly, I saw a vague shadow of a muscular man hiding behind some trees. I focused myself and realized that it was Jacob with a lighter in his too-big hands. I gasped.

How could he?

He knew how I felt about Edward. "How could he?" was the only question in my mind. Rage filled inside of me and I started shouting at him.

"How could you?! How could you do this to me?! You of all people should know how I felt about him!!" I screamed at him. He looked at me with shocked eyes. "Bella!" he cried. "Its not what you think". "Don't talk to me!" I said. I snarled at him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice coming towards me with worried eyes. "Stay out of this Alice!" "Bella, don't. Nessie's watching,". At the mention of my daughter's name I immediately calmed down.

"Renesmee," I breathed. "Where is she?" "She's inside…still shocked," Alice answered.

Alice hasn't even finished her sentence when I started to run towards the house. In the house, I immediately saw Nessie and ran straight toward her. I hugged her tightly smelling Edward's sweet scent still lingering in her hair. I felt teardrops wet onto the back of my shirt. "You're crying". I felt her head nod.

Then, in barely more than a whisper, she said "Is daddy gone?". It pained me to admit it to my 1 year old daughter but I nodded in response. I felt the back of my shirt get wetter as Renesmee sobbed.

"What about Jakey?" My body automatically tensed up at the mention of the name.

She pulled away from me to see my face, immediately taking her father's scent with her. Her angelic face was red from the crying.

"What's wrong mommy?" she said. Knowing the way she felt about Jacob. I fought to keep the sobs inside me. I could only stare at her.

As I stared, flashbacks of Edward flashed in my mind.

My first time seeing him in the cafeteria that first day,

The day in the meadow,

The prom,

Him saving me during the war,

Him standing there under the threshold with that crooked smile of his on his face on our wedding day,

The dance,

Our honeymoon......

all of these are just memories now. I couldn't make any more with him. My heart broke with each memory crossing my mind.

* * *

A/N : Well, whattaya think? Sorry its a bit short but it IS my first fanfic....PLEASE COMMENT/REVIEW!! love ~ Fika


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : 1****st**** of all…sorry for the late update...I had a serious case of writer's block and I had to stay at my grandma's place which had NO internet (which really irritated me). 2****nd****, I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't sound testosterone-y or Jacob-y enough 'cuz as you may have realized that I am NOT a boy! Anyways, hope ya'll like it **

**~ Fika**

Disclaimer : We don't own Twilight or its characters…StephM does! We are in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of books or related media and no Copy-right infringement is intended.

* * *

Jacob's POV

"_Yo, Eddie. Where is Nessi_e?" I thought 'cuz I knew that he'd hear me. I knocked on the door three times which was a habit of mine.

Once I opened the door I felt foolish to have done that.

They were making out on the sofa.

And like the total moron I am I smiled sheepishly and said "Sorry,"

"Jacob!" Bella called and ran straight to me and pulled me into a tight bear hug that was squeezing the air from my lungs but I gave in to it anyway since she was Nessie's mom.

"_Jealous much?"_ I thought snickering when I saw the envy in Edward's eyes

_"Wait, Edward, I wanted to tell you something.. I'm really sorry about our fight the other day. I didn't mean those words."_

"Jacob, Nessie is at Carlisle's house." Translation : Me and Bella want private time. "But it's okay, anyway. No damage. We're brothers, after all, eh?"

I smirked knowingly. "Yeah, we are. Oh I get it. Sure, sure. You two kids have fun..."

Bella laughed. "Bye, Jake. Oh and by the way, a person YOU're calling a kid here is about 90 years older than you." Edward.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." In my mind, I added, _Can't wait to see Nessie! And, Edward, if you're reading my mind, stop it. _

"I can't stop it," he said, "it's part of who I am."

_Well TOO BAD._

I smiled.

"Edward," Bella called my name, "I've got to get going. Alice'll be done dressing Nessie up, like, five seconds later. Sorry, baby." She gave me a kiss on my lips which started to become more ellaborate. After a few seconds Jacob rudely cleared his throat loud enough we could hear. Much to my dissapointment she pulled away. "Like I said..I've got to get going.."she said and landed a peck on my cheek and waved her goodbye to Jacob and ran out.

"Bye, Bella! See you later. Love you..."

I heard something ring…my phone…I quickly took it out of my pocket and answered. Seth's voice boomed out of the speakers; "Jacob, where are you?" "I'm at Bella's place," "Can you come to Sam's house?...right now?" "Sure,sure..why?" "Just come as fast as you can Jacob! It's an emergency," "Uhm-hum…see you in a few," then I hung up the phone.

"Hey, Ed, I've got to go back to La Push for a minute. Seth told me something's up. See you later with Nessie?" He just grunted at me. "_okay,okay…I'll leave you alone…sheesh"_

* * *

I ran deeper into the forest…after a while I took off my pants and tied them to my ankle before I phased….

My running in my wolf form still wowed me….the feeling of the wind in my hair, the adrenaline now pumping in my veins, the exhilaration…all of it still managed to wow me even after all this time.

I reached Sam's house two minutes later. A little out of breath, I quickly phased back and put on my pants before anyone who wasn't supposed to see, see me like this. I stepped inside knowing the door wasn't locked, not even bothering to knock because it was as if it was my fourth home. The first being my own home, the second, Bella's cottage and the third, Carlisle's house.

As soon as I stepped in, a sense of worry washed over me. I walked over to the kitchen counter where everyone else was gathered. I noticed a map was spread on the table, and on the map, scribbled in what could only be Sam's doing, was a route, the normal one that we always ran our rounds, and an X, a red one. "What's going on?" I asked.

Seth's kid-ish voice answered me. "Embry and Quill were running along the route, you know, as precaution, and they picked up a fresh scent; a vampire scent, one that they have never smelled before, when they followed it, it led them to the woods near the border where they seen a glimpse of the blood-sucking leech. They came here and told Sam and Sam told all of us to come, and here you are, asking what was going on a-" he had stopped abruptly because I had put my hand over his mouth to shut him up; otherwise he would just go on and on about the things I already knew.

"What's the X for?" I asked. This time Embry answered me; "It's where we'd seen the vamp,"

A few questions popped into my mind at once; who was this bloodsucker? , why was he here? and was he going to do any harm to my Renesmee or her family? Suddenly I spotted Sam walking in my direction. "Don't worry Jacob, I'm sure he's just a nomad, no big deal. You should go to the Cullen's and celebrate Nessie's first birthday," I nodded. "You're probably right," I let it go quickly. "Bye guys, see you later!" and I ran back to the Cullen's.

* * * * *

I was struck by horror when I realized what was happening. A Caucasian man that was about 5'8" and had black-brown hair with a kind-of-long-but-not-too-long hair style, his face's edges were sharp and refined with thin lips but his eyes gave it away as they were 'cuz they were blood red which strangely looked like a predator's and he had dark circles under his eyes was brutally tearing Edward's body apart easily.

Edward's screams of agony were what had nailed me into place. They were so filled with pain and fear and my heart ached every time I heard it. (God, was I turning gay?!) I heard him begging and pleading for the leech to stop and asked him why he was doing it…every single time I heard the same answer; "I WANT YOUR SOUL!"

'What the hell was wrong with this guy?!' I wondered

Suddenly, sparks flew as flames were ignited. My eyes were wide in shock when I saw the "Reaper" as he called himself many times over throw the shredded pieces of Edward into the fire. "What are you doing?!" I yelled. The "Reaper's" head shot up at the sound of my voice. "Isn't it obvious?" he said coolly

Then, he casually walked off into the shadows of the woods.

My body filled with rage and anger as I finally realized that now that this bloodsucker had killed Edward, Renesmee was left without a father, and Bella was left without her husband, and the Cullens were going to miss a member of their clan….forever.

I went over to the fire looking at Edward's body being burned. I was surprised when I noticed his mouth was still moving, even though his head was completely torn off the body.

I saw a lighter on the ground. I guess this was what the "Reaper" used to light fire. Maybe he wasn't so careful after all. I mean, they had that finger print scanner machine right? They could test it for finger prints. Ugh…how stupid am I? I'm sure even if this lighter had fingerprints, the leech wouldn't be on any database 'cuz I'm pretty sure the leech was a nomad like Jasper's first clan…if it be called that.

Out of curiosity, I picked the lighter up. I examined it like it came from ancient Egypt or something.

Out of the blue, I heard Bella's voice shouting at me "How could you?! How could you do this to me?! You of all people should know how I felt about him!!" my head snapped up to the direction of Bella's voice. Surely enough, I saw her standing there with anger in her eyes.

Realization hit me like a sledgehammer. She thought I was the one who killed her beloved leech! "Bella!" I cried. " It's not what you think,"

"Don't talk to me!" she said with a sudden coolness in her voice. She snarled.

I didn't see Alice coming when she said "Stay out of this Alice!" Surprisingly, Alice replied with a soothing tone, "Bella, don't. Nessie's watching," She calmed down immediately when the little pixie mentioned Nessie's name.

What the hell is wrong with these vampires and their mood swings?! 'Jasper, that little creep,' My mind explained.

"Renesmee" she breathed. "Where is she?" she asked. "She's inside…still shocked,"

The pixie hasn't even finished her sentence when Bella ran toward the house. I felt the urge to follow Bella and soothe Renesmee but my feet felt like they were nailed into the ground.

"YOU!" she cried. "Alice, it's not me! I didn't do this" I motioned my hand to point to the fire. "Yeah, right?!" she said with sarcasm practically dripping from her words. Then she ran to me with full force. I knew what she would do if I stayed. So I ran.

**

* * *

**

A/N : So??? Whattaya think? Is it good? Or bad? plz plz plzzzz I beg for u people to review and comment…especially you experienced FanFiction authors out there.. Constructive criticism very much welcome! And I finally wrote a chappy that's about four pages long….FOUR!! Whoopdeedoo!!!(doing my happy dance)

**~ fika**

**p.s. if you're wondering who the "Reaper" is….go google "logan lerman" he's pretty hot (in my opinion anyways)**


End file.
